


Broken Blinds

by MalcontentSkeleton



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mystery Character(s), Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcontentSkeleton/pseuds/MalcontentSkeleton
Summary: When returning to his room late one night from the library, Claude happens upon something very interesting.





	Broken Blinds

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything in about 4 years and my first time ever writing erotica, so it's rather short. I may write more if the bug continues to hit me because I love this game.  
Features f!Byleth.

_**Clack**_  
  
Claude sits up quickly at the noise, his quill having fallen out of his hand yet again as sleep tried to take him. Finally, he concedes, it's time for him to put the research away for the night and go to bed. He has classes in the morning after all and as much as he would love to continue scouring the library for Fodlan's true history, rousing suspicion won't do. Quietly the house leader slips out of the dimly lit library, feet purposely quiet against the stone floors so he won't wake anyone. The night air is cool when he makes his way outside, the beginnings of the cold season nipping at the temperature in Garreg Mach, and Claude hurries his step when he realizes just how late it truly is. He's just made it past the first door of the rooms when he hears something and freezes in his tracks. It was quiet but it was an unmistakable "_Ahhhh"_. He waits for a moment, thinking he must have imagined it when a sharp but breathy "_Oh!"_ reaches his ears. He definitely heard that one. Curiosity and scheming instincts piqued, Claude turns with a grin plastered on his face, well prepared to use this to ruthlessly tease whoever is up past midnight getting frisky. It's only then that he realizes the sounds are distinctly coming from Teach's room, where the low light flickering of a candle can be seen through a small crack in the blinds. The way he'd come it wasn't even noticable, the crack only visible from the other way. His feet move on pure instinct, closing the gap between himself and the window and after a moment of internal debate he looks in. Surely he won't see anything right?  
  
Professor Byleth is illuminated by candlelight, naked body cast in warm light on her bed. He can't see much past the bed and his breath leaves him at the sight of her breasts heaving, her eyes closed and face red as she tries to muffle her sounds which is a good thing considering she's facing the window. Her partner lays under her and Claude can't see his face, can't tell who it is, since Teach is currently sitting on his face - obviously his since he can see the hard length of the man against his stomach - and as he watches she shivers and makes another one of those sounds. He can't hear it this time but he can see the way her mouth opens on the moan, her hands bracing herself up against her partner's stomach as his tongue works at her pussy from underneath.  
  
His face turning multiple shades of red, Claude finds himself firmly rooted to the spot, entranced by the sight of Byleth's body as she pants and grinds lightly down on the mystery man's face, the way her hips move and how his hands keep a firm grip on her thighs so she can't squirm away from his tongue. Claude has never been quite so curious as to anyone's identity before now, but he has to know who the guy is. She's their professor so surely not a student, right? However she's also their age so any of the faculty or knights would have to be out too. Perhaps someone from the town nearby? A young merchant? He's staying until this mystery is resolved, absolutely no other reason, not the way his pants feel far too tight and definitely not the way he's imagining her making those sounds as he buries his face between her thighs. Almost in a daze, Claude's hand wanders down, palming himself through his pants and letting out a very quiet hiss of air. All thoughts of class in the morning gone, he finds himself simply thankful that it's so late so that no one will ever discover him... well, unless Teach opens her eyes.  
  
She's moving more earnestly now, squirming on top of him, her hips grinding down against his face and causing light to dance over her fair skin as she draws her lip between her teeth. He can barely hear the rumble of a low voice when she takes his cock in her hand, not quite enough to tell him who it is, but more than enough for his own hips to jerk just as the man's do. No longer able to help himself, Claude's hand slips beneath his waistband, into his trousers where his own cock is twitching, begging for touch. His hips jerk at the brush of his hand and he makes a rather undignified noise, only barely able to restrain himself enough that it's quiet. His other hand flies to cover his mouth before he can moan again and alert everyone to his presence, meanwhile his mind goes wild imagining it being Teach's hands instead of his own currently stroking him. He's moving his hand at the same pace that she's stroking the man she's with, slowly up and down the shaft, paying special attention to the head, and he can almost swear he can taste her on his tongue. Her arm holding her weight trembles and he catches another breathy moan as the man does something she really liked and Claude can only curse that fortune didn't allow it to be him causing her to make those faces, those _sounds_. He's so close, so close his hips are thrusting into his hand without any input from him, when suddenly she stops what she's doing and his hand falls still on the sudden heart stopping fear that she's seen him- but no, her eyes are still closed, chest heaving from pleasure and exertion. She's tapping the man's arms, getting him to release her, presumably before they both cum and the night ends. The hands holding her thighs let go, Byleth shifts, and Claude catches sight of a shock of short, messy blonde hair. Green eyes go wide as he actually comes to attention, gazing around what he can see of the dark room and sure enough clothes lay in a pile at the foot of the bed. It's dark enough that he can't make out much detail but that bright blue garment is unmistakable. Sure enough as she continues moving the man sits up, mouth and chin shiny from his time feasting, and Claude nearly falls out as Dimitri pulls Byleth into his arms. The risk of being caught suddenly far too great, Claude steps away from the window and allows the darkness to hide his form. His chest is still heaving from before, his cock aching from suddenly being abandoned, and Claude decides he's pushed his luck too far that night. He returns to his room to finish the job, visions of Byleth dancing through his mind before sleep finally claims him.  
  
After class the next day, Byleth finds an anonymous note on her desk telling her that she should probably fix her blinds.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for this was pure self-indulgent garbage lol, but I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
